how_gunzfandomcom-20200215-history
The Fungeon
Background The Fungeon is the underground dungeon that lies beneath the How Gunz headquarters. It holds the captured enemies of the Corporation, and is heavily guarded by Laat clones. Each cell is fitted with premium Hautanium bars and the walls are plated with hyper-muffled Iskyeor Chitin. Legend says those who spend time in the Fungeon for more than 3 months either go completely insane or their brains collapse and they cease to exist. Either way, it's nifty to get rid of legal issues, that is, if it was true. Layout The entrance to the Fungeon lies at the end of the How Gunz Testing Facility's left wing. The door is lined with Crypthauld detectors, sensing if those who enter or exit are authorized personnel. If you enter without proper authorization, you will be terminated on sight by the nano drones that are dispensed located throughout the facility. Once inside, you will traverse down a stone spiral staircase that ends at a door, with a bulletproof glass window besides it. There is always a guard behind said window, who will allow entrance to the Fungeon interior after you go through an eye scan, blood scan, and urine sample, and results are from authorized personnel. The steel door will be unsealed and open, and past this point all security is robotic, except Chief Warden Irck who is encased in a mechanized body suit. The warden will accompany the visitor, stopping at every checkpoint and disabling the security nano droids and lasers until they reach the expected prisoner. There are 9 wings, each one for certain prisoners. They include: * The Prisoner of War Wing * The Theft Wing * The Murder/Sexual Assault Wing * The Archext Wing * The PMOG Wing * The Contract Wing * The redacted Wing * The Rival Wing * The redacted Wing The Prisoner of War Wing includes anyone taken into custody during wartimes from the opposing forces. The Theft Wing includes anyone taken into custody for theft of any item from any of the HG facilities. The Murder Wing includes anyone taken into custody for the murder or sexual assault of a How Gunz staff member. The Archext Wing includes anyone taken into custody who will not release possesson of a discovered How Gunz historical artifact. The PMOG Wing includes anyone taken into custody for the Proper Misuse of a Gun. The Contract Wing includes anyone taken into custody for disobeying their legal contract with the How Gunz Corporation. The redacted Wing includes anyone taken into custody during the redacted. The Rival Wing includes anyone taken into custody who work with rival shows and physically harmed the How Gunz facility. The redacted Wing includes anyone taken into custody for the sole purpose of redacted. At the end of the main hall lies the Master Criminal cell, which holds (1) highly dangerous criminal at a time, if convict escapes, obey the Fungeon evacuation plans cautiously and do not panic. Famous Prisoners NukaModd: Broke his contract briefly and tried to murder Hauganz on multiple occasions. released Real Ricky: Associate of NukaModd, put in the redacted Wing. deceased Gunz Personnel are able to update famous convict list History The Fungeon was created by Hauganz in the time rift during the First Age of the Gunz, and held many prisoners. It was authorized by the Universe to be created, only if Laat accepted his daughter's hand in marriage, which he did. After a few months Hauganz came in the possesion of the Pocket Rift Gun, sealing the Fungeon inside and accidentally shooting it into the ground underneath the How Gunz Testing Facility. Later NukaModd was concealed inside along with Real Ricky, NukaModd who accepted the contract after many troubles, and Ricky who died mysteriously. The Fungeon briefly collapsed, which partly caused the redacted, which resulted in the fall of How Gunz, but was picked back up by Hauganz a few months later. Category:HGC Locations